What to do do with Robots?
by Transformers girl 1234
Summary: Rewrite to When life gives you robots. CJ is abandoned by her parents, she is then given in the care of Xavior from her Grandparents. when on a mission, what will she find when she goes to Jasper, Nevada?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is a rewrite of When life gives you robots. X-men and TFP Xover. Sorry its so short, i hope you like it. Sorry its so short. I don't have much time right now. R and R.

Chapter 1

CJ was only 13 when her parents obandon her, they found out she was a mutant. They ment to just leave her in the streets, but before they could do anything, CJ's Grandparents saved her. Her grandparents raised her for about 3 months when CJ got out of hand with her powers. She was waking up from sleep with things destryoed in her room.

In school it was worse. She would always get bullyed and that would cause her powers to inflict harm, but the one thing CJ never did, it was wanting to hurt people, one day, she locked herself in her room, not doing anything, eating, drinking, sleeping. Her grandparents where worryed that she may die.

One day, A man named Professor Charles Xavier came and interviewed CJ and had a solution to bring her to the 'Xavier school for the gifted'. CJ accsepted.

CJ is now 16, she has been living in the school for 3 years, this is her story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I am here and I have updated this chapter! And I am almost falling asleep because I am just that Awesome. Tell me how awesome you are by reviewing. Oh, and its X-men Evolution around the episode Shadow dance and for Transformers Prime, it's just the very first episode. I hope you like it! : )

My alarm beeped as I opened my eyes. I stood up to only remember that Kurt had a test that we needed to be at soon. I walked over to my dresser and got out my suit, it was Black, had a red circle with a black 'X' over it. It also had blue collars for the wrists and neck. I put my hair in two pony tails and put some tennis shoes on. I walked out only to see Kitty and Rouge walking to the elevator.

I jogged over and caught up with them. By the time I was close they where at the elevator. "Hey guys." I greeted. "Hey CJ," Kitty replied as followed them into the elevator. "Hold that elevator!" I could hear Jean say as she ran towards the shutting metal doors. Kitty re-opened the doors before we could leave. "Ah, thanks guys, I forgot to set my alarm." Jean said fixing her hair. "_Sigh_ why do we need to be at this, it's just a test for Kurt." Kitty whined. I rolled my eyes at what she said.

"We work as a team…so it important to know everything about each others straight and weaknesses." Rouge started mocking Jean at 'so'.

"Ya, Ya, we know the drill." She said, a little annoyed.

She walked out of the elevator without saying a word. "What's her problem?" Jean asked. "Aw, she's just bummed about the girls dance, you know, her no touching thing." Kitty clarified. "So, are you going with Duncan?" Kitty asked. I leaned over looking at Jean. "He thinks so, he even got the tickets already," Jean said with a little something at the end that I she didn't understand.

Kitty and I walked a little behind Jean. "So, who are you thinking of going with?" Kitty asked as I looked down. "Well, I don't know, I was thinking Kurt, but, I think that the girl in his math class was going to ask, I don't want to ruin that chance." I said. "Besides, I'm not much of a dance person." I added. "How about you?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking Lance, but you know how people would take it." She replied, I put my hand on her shoulder, "you should do it!" I said before we entered a lab.

We walked in as Forge was talking about Kurt teleporting anywhere in the world. "But my limit is 2 miles. And I have to see or know where I'm going" Kurt informed. "Ya, but this baby is going to change that." Forge said as he continued working on the thing.

"What does it do exactly?" Kurt asked as he looked a little worried. "Forge believes that when you teleport, you actually pass thru another dimension. This device will slow you down while your there, so we can gather information out of it." Professor Xavier said as he moved a little closer to Kurt.

I looked at Kitty, "Hm, another dimension sounds fun." I said. "CJ, may I talk to you for a moment?" The Professor asked. I nodded as I walked over to him. "What's up?" I asked as I looked at him. "I need you to go on a special mission to a town in Nevada, tonight." He said looking at me. I looked at Kurt, and sighed. "Ok, what town? I asked as I looked back at him.

"It is a town called Jasper, an old friend lives there that is giving you an apartment for the time being, and I have also excused you from your classes in the mean time." He answered. I nodded. "Do I leave after school?" I asked, "Yes, I will talk to you more after school." He said as I turned around. As I did I saw Kurt poof back to the lab. "So? How was it?" Kitty asked, "It was amazing! I can't wait to go again."

When we arrived at school, I met up with my friend, Denice, She was a spunky girl with short blue hair which was originally blond. She knew I was a mutant, and she didn't care.

She had found out when I first came here when I accidentally transformed my arm into a robot because I thought she would like it, she did. But I ended scaring a few people into moving before they could tell anyone.

"So, who are you asking." She asked as she looked up at me. "No one, I'll be out of town for a while, so I'll miss the dance." I said looking at her with a sly smile. "Ok, who would you ask then?" she asked giving an evil smile. "Well, I wanted to ask Kurt, but it seems he's taken. Who are you going with?" I asked and replied. "Well, I was Mike from the track team" she said laughing. "You and track people. You have always had a thing for Mike. You better hurry. Someone might steal him." I said as I bumped her in the shoulder.

At that moment the bell rang as Denice and I where late to class. "Oh, talk to you after school!" I said as I ran down the hall.

After school, I found out that Denice had to go home before we could even say goodbye. I walked a bench and sat down only to have Kitty run over to me. "Guess what, Lance said yes!" Kitty squealed. "Good for you!" I said clapping my hands in a fancy golf clap. "I'm sorry to say, but the girl In Kurt's math class did ask." Kitty said with some disappointment. "Well, its ok, I won't be here anyway." I said as we started walking down the sidewalk.

Professor Xavier said that I would drive on my motorcycle to Nevada, spend a month there, and come back. I will need to go to school still, but I will just need to sign myself up and stuff. Everyone waved goodbye as I drove off with my directions. I had a secret crush on Kurt, and I really wanted to go to the dance with him. But I couldn't. One, I was on a mission, two, he had already been asked.

Transformers girl 1234: I do not own X-men evolution or Transformers Prime. Review please! I'll have it updated ASAP!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I'm trying to update as much as possible before school starts for me. Is starts around the Premier of the TFP season 3. Well, at least I'll be able to see how Bulkhead is before school starts. I wanted to start with Transformers Everything. Make a lot of my Locker Transformers! (Blah blah blah!) well, i hope you like this chapter. I would also like to say that when i write, it's kinda like when i read, so i like to update a lot so i can see how my story ends! Now... i present to you...Chapter 3!

**Chapter 3**

As i drove down the road, i found a gas station that would be good to stop at. When I stopped, I Got a few things then when back on the road. After about, 39 hours, 37 minutes, i finally arrived at Jasper. When i did, i found the hotel i was to stay at. I parked my bike and went inside. I walked in to see a bunch of small pine trees in gold pots in front of the many pillars holding the second floor.

I went to the front desk and rang the little bell thing to have a man in a blue suit come and ask, "May I help you?" in a professorial way.

"yes, Daniel, is it?" I asked as I held up a not. The man read it and gave me a key. "Here's the key to your room. Enjoy your stay." he said as he nodded. I nodded and walked away to see a lady behind me. I looked at my key, and walked to my room. When I got to the room, I got all of my stuff put away so I could go to bed, I looked at the time to see it was, about 2 o'clock in the after noon. But I had been without sleep in over a day.

I unpacked all my stuff and looked at my emails. I had one from Kitty, When I read Kitty's, it said something about that the dance was attacked with dinosaurs from Kurt dimension test.

By dinner, I was really almost asleep, I'm glad that I had a few caffeinated sodas so I wouldn't fall asleep too early. After dinner, I went back to the hotel and waited for 8:00 to come around. I needed the sleep so bad I was just going to go to bed earlier than usual.

…

When I woke up, I forgot to set my alarm, but it didn't matter because it was about 5 when I woke up. I got dressed in my cloths, a Blue shirt with sleeves that reach above my elbows, a darker blue colored short skirt with a pair of cream colored leggings that went up to my knees.

I grabbed my backpack and got my helmet and headed to my bike and road to school. When I got there, I parked it and went inside to get myself registered. Once I did, I looked at my schedule.

I had Lab, Math, Science, Art, Social Studies, then German.

As I was walking thru the halls, I saw a bunch of people give me funny looks. I just needed to find my first class, but I was interrupted by a boy with red hair bumped my shoulder causing me to drop my books. I started to pick them up when a raven haired boy stopped and helped me. "Thanks." I said as he handed me some of my books.

"no problem," he said. "are you new?" he asked. "ya, I just moved in yesterday." I answered, "how'd you know?" I said with a little smile. "Well, this town is small, I would know if I've seen you before." he said before the bell rang. "oh, well, see you later" I said running off.

…

after school, I went for a walk down, well, I didn't know what it was called, it was quiet, but I then heard some noise, I walked down to see a kid from my school sitting there with his remote control car. But then I heard a motorcycle engine getting louder. I looked above the boy to see Jack on a blue motorcycle, driving down above the boy.

When Jack got off the motorcycle, I ran over to them. "Whoa, Jack, that was so cool!" I said as he looked up.

We saw 2 purple and black cars drive down the little hill and transformed into a robot, then the motorcycle that Jack had been riding on transformed into a female looking robot. "It ends here cons'" she said before she ran toward the other robots.

"W-what are they?" the boy asked. "Talking cars that turn into robots, or the other way around." Jack answered. I looked at them. I heard a bunch of gun shots, and saw the female robot shot.

Then a yellow muscle car transformed and started to beat the crap out the other robots. He stepped back and crushed the boy's toy car. **"Sorry about that"** the robot said, "No problem, really." the boy replied. The yellow robot then was shot. I saw the other two robots above the yellow one, "Leave him alone!" the boy yelled at the robots.

The robots turned to him and powered up there guns. "please?" he added with a little voice, "Bad call," Jack said before we had to run for our lives. We ran into a drain pipe. I looked behind us to see a big claw heading my way, I was in the back. But I saw it back away with a big bang, and the yellow robot face, "**Are you okay?" ** he asked, "ya," I said, "Thank you" the boy said, "**See ya" **the robot said as he backed away. "What did we just see?" the boy asked, "I'm not sure I want to know," I said as we ran down the pipe.

That night, I really thought about the day. The first day, I met a few people, saw a robot battle, and saw something bigger than Fred Dukes.

…

the next day, after school, Jack, the boy who's name was Raf, and I met up at a tree. "Hey, guys, lets just keep this between us, and forget anything ever happened. okay?" Jack said. I nodded, and so did Raf. Then we saw the yellow muscle car pull up. "oh, not again," Jack panicked.

"it wants us to get in." Jack said, I realized that I spaced out. "No, just CJ and I," Raf said, "How did you know that?" Jack asked. "it said so," I added. "What?" Jack asked again. "Yours is over there," Raf said gesturing to the blue motorcycle. "uh, thanks, but I have my ride, I'll follow though." I said as I put on my helmet.

I got on my Motorcycle, which was white, and drove behind the yellow robot for a while before Jack and the blue robot drove behind me, with another person in back.

We headed toward this big rock, also where the street split to go around it. We drove strait towards the rock, it soon opened up to a large tunnel leading to a large, very large, hanger.

"Whoa..." was all I could say as I saw more giant robots, one was white and orange, and another one was black and green.

I stopped behind where Raf was and took off my helmet. Both robots transformed. "I thought there were three," the white and orange one said, "Haven't you heard? Humans multiply," the blue bot said sarcastic.

"I'm Raf," Raf said randomly, "I'm CJ" I added. "I'm Miko, who are you?" Miko asked the green robot. "Bulkhead," Bulkhead answered. Then Miko started pouring out questions.

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked. "Pl-ease," the orange and white robot sighed as if he was offended.

We all turned behind us to see a red and blue robot with thundering foot steps.

"We are antonymous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." the robot said. _Hm, aliens,_ "Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"To protect your planet, from the Decepticon." the red and blue robot added.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." the blue bot' added.

"OK, why are they here." Jack asked again.

"A fair question, Jack, in part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war," He answered again.

"Why where you fighting a war?" Raf asked. _Ugh, are the questions ever going to end?_ I thought to myself.

"Foremost, over control of our world supply of Energon, the fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike.

The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought along side one whom I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted, and it was thus. That Megatron lost his way." He finished.

"Is there going to be a quiz?" Miko said yawning.

"So, What does Megatron, or any of this, Have to do with us?" Jack asked.

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard some in quite some time. But if his return is eminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." he finished.

"and since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours."

"Got is, if we spot any strange vehicles call 911, can we go now?" Jack asked impatiently

"Are you insane? I'm living the dream here in Botswana, and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it." Miko didn't want to go, obviously.

"It is best that you four remain here under our watch, at least until we can determine our enemies intentions." the red and blue bot' suggested.

"Optimus, with all do respect, the children are in as much danger here as anywhere," the white bot said, Jack question the word 'children'

"They have no protective shell, if they go under foot they will go...squish" the white bot added, as he stomped his foot our way. _If you do, I'll have Logan slice off your foot_. I thought to myself.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus said as he gestured to us.

All of a sudden, a beeping noise went off with green lights. "What's that?" Jack asked with a little fear.

"**Proximity censer, someone's up top." I heard the yellow Autobot say.** Raf repeated because Miko and Jack couldn't understand the bot'.

"It's Agent Fowler" Ratchet said

"I thought we where the only humans that knew about you guys." I said after Ratchet.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated lea-zone to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are issues. It maybe best if you do not meet him at this time." Optimus said as we all looked at each other and jogged over to a wall that the Agent man couldn't see us.

"7 wrecks, 34 fender benders, a 3 hour traffic jam, and a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown making, and a black and yellow custom muscle car." I heard a man say. I looked at Jack who had looked around the corner, I pulled him back before he could be seen.

"So, anything to get off your tin chest, Prime?" the man asked.

I looked at Jack, and gave him a 'what the heck where you doing' look. He just shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"We have the situation under control Agent Fowler."

"There back aren't they?"

"if you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left, your planet is much to valuable."

"Then it time to wake up the Pentagon,"

"Hear me, Agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly your only defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you" Fowler said, I think that he really didn't like the Autobots.

"Hey fleshy," Bulkhead yelled, "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway, Team Prime knows when to use force," I heard a large noise, "and how much to use" Bulkhead said again followed by a large noise.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" I heard Ratchet yell.

"Enough!" Optimus yelled, he sounded pretty pissed off.

"Military involvement will only result in catastrophe, perhaps you can condone widespread human casualty, Agent Fowler, I however, cannot."

"then do us both a favor and handle this Prime, under the radar, or I will." Was the last thing I heard from Fowler.

"Pretty big bearings, for a human," Bulkhead stated.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead, as he should be."

"ah, can we come out now?" I asked as I looked around the corner.

…

"Blasted earth tech!" I heard Ratchet yell, _hm, maybe that could be used as a curse..._ I thought as I heard that.

"How is that possible?" I heard Optimus say. _Wait, what is not possible?_

"the systems chocked full of them" I heard Ratchet complain. _Chocked full of what? I need to stop spacing out._ I yelled at my self

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive?" Arcee asked,

"Ratchet, prepare Sickbay, we may need it." Optimus said as he put a face mask thing on.

"Hey!" I looked next to me to see Miko,

"What can we do?" she asked

"Remain with Ratchet." Optimus said as he turned around.

Miko moaned, as did Ratchet.

I looked down to a little tunnel and saw a blueish green vortex forming,

"Autobots, Roll out" Optimus yelled,

"What just happened?" Jack asked amazed,

"i transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge," Ratchet answered,

"Whats a ground bridge?" Raf asked,

"so like, teleportation?" I asked,

"a scale down version of space bridge technology, since we don't currently posses the means or energon required for intergalactic travel." Ratchet answered, ignoring my question.

"Your stuck here, on earth," Jack stated,

"With the likes of you, yes, but, I, constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here, to anywhere on your planet." Ratchet explained,

"Whoa, does it work for humans?" Raf asked,

"naturally,"

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked.

"or my friends in Bayville?" I added.

"in moments, if fact, allow me to send you there immediately, all four of you" Ratchet said leaning towards Miko.

"Watch it Ratchet." Miko leaned toward Ratchet,

…

"So," I said sitting on the floor. "i don't know what to do." I lay back and looked at the sealing. I looked over to see Miko next to a gray box thing with a bunch of nobs.

"What is this anyway?" I heard her ask as she reached for a nob,

"Broken, don't touch," Ratchet stated, Miko reached for another nob, "Don't touch that either." Ratchet added.

"Is there anything in here we can touch?" Jack asked.

"The floor, he hasn't said anything about the floor." I said pointing to the sealing.

There was a beep on Ratchets computer. "how come you guys are using _human_ computers?" Raf asked.

"It certainly isn't by choice, it was handed down from the previous tenets when we inherited this former missile silo, I make modifications as I see fit." he said.

There was then a lot of the same beeps, and then Ratchet grown. I stood up and walked over to the stairs, and slowly walked up.

"i think I can fix that." Raf said walking to a chair with his computer.

"Really, you know this is _complex technology_, don't you, I mean it isn't a child's toy." Ratchet warned, with a laugh.

"Now try it." Raf said. I heard a bunch of 'ding's and the same beeps. Then saw Ratchet look over at Raf.

Ratchet looked back at the computer.

"Ratchet, Bridge us back, use the arrive coordinates...NOW!" I could hear Optimus say over the com-link. Ratchet activated the ground bridge and sure enough, all the Autobots drove in. Optimus, who was the last, transformed just as he entered the hanger.

"Cool." I gasped I'm amazement. "Cutting it a bit close." Ratchet said, "How about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet asked. I looked to see all of the Autobot look down sadly.

Miko then ran up to the railing, "What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?" Miko asked.

Arcee looked at her a little annoyed. "Look-" she started, but Jack cut in, "hey, hey, Miko, lets go see what the bot' hide in there sock drawers." I gave him a weird look, "Seriously?" Miko and I said at the same tie.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked, I looked back at them.

"Not Cliff, at least, not anymore. He was mutated, butchered, like, something from those con experiments during the war-" Arcee fell onto a whitish cube thing.

"**whoa, are you okay Arcee?" ** Bumblebee asked trying to help her up. "I'm fine. Just, dizzy." she replied.

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko asked, "Robots with emotions," Raf added, "Robots, who can die," Jack added. "Alien robots," I added to all.

Ratchet started scanning Arcee as she sat on the block. "What is this?" Ratchet asked, he seemed concerned about it.

"Don't know, Cliff was covered in it, leaking it." Arcee added.

Ratchet took a silver slip and took a sample of the stuff. "Go take a decontamination bath, now." Ratchet said. Bumblebee helped Arcee to the place Ratchet was talking about.

"Optimus, I hate to bug, but, no bars." Jack said holding up his phone.

"A security precaution, the silo walls isolate all radio waves." Optimus said.

"well, if I don't call my mom, like, now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me."

Optimus leaned towards us. "have you broken a law?" Optimus asked suspiciously.

"Well, curfew, its after 10 pm." Jack said.

"I better get home too, or I'll be grounded for a year." Raf added.

"eh, I should get back to my hotel." I added.

"Earth customs, I hadn't considered, but the issue of your safety remains." Optimus turned to Bulkhead,

"Bulkhead, you'll accompany Miko home."

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!" Miko yelled with excitement.

"and maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form."

"curbside duty, got it." Bulkhead repeated. Miko groaned with disappointment.

"Bumblebee, you'll accompany Raf." Optimus added.

"Ratchet," Optimus started, "Busy" Ratchet replied. "Arcee, You'll accompany Jack." Optimus finished. "woo, still dizzy," Arcee replied. "your fine, says your medic." Ratchet noted Arcee.

Optimus looked at me. "Oh, um, I really am fine on my own." I said getting my helmet as I walked to my bike. "i just have a lot in my life, I'd like to think of it all before I get involved." I said as I got on my bike, I drove down the tunnel, and the door opened in the rock.

I headed back to the hotel. And went to my room, and thought. _Now I have robots in my life._ I smiled as I opened my laptop. Just to close it and go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I'ma back! it took about 10 pages and 2 days to write it! I hope that your ready for this chapter! Because I am! (evil laugh)

Chapter 4

I woke up to my phone ringing, I looked to see it was a text from Miko, we had given each other our number. I really had no choice, she was very demanding about it.

This is what the text read, 'I'm going to the base now! Meet me there'.

I got my bag and rushed out the door.

I drove down the road to see Jack along side of the road with Arcee. I waved 'hi' as I passed them. I pulled next to a rock, where was clear of where Bulkhead and Miko where driving down a hill. I took my helmet off and watched as they drove down the hill. When they reached the bottom, Miko invited me in.

"sure, what could go wrong," I said as I sat in the seat behind Miko.

As we went down, it felt like one of those bouncy roller coasters, in a fun way. We went down a few more times, then went into the base. I saw Optimus and Ratchet walking towards us.

"That was fun." I said as I got off on my bike.

"That was awesome!" Jack said as Arcee transformed

"Can we go again?" Raf asked as Bumblebee transformed

"Sw-eet!" Miko said as Bulkhead transformed, but we heard a weird bang.

Bulkhead opened up his chest and pulled out Miko's guitar with a 'uh' with an awkward tone. "Sorry, must have left that in the back seat" Miko said as Bulkhead handed her the case.

"Autobot, prepare to..." Optimus started while walking in front of us, then looking as Jack, Miko, Raf and I.

"Roll Out?" Arcee finished with a question.

"Remain here." Optimus finished as he turned to Ratchet.

"Ratchet, You'll come with me." he then turned to Arcee,

"Arcee, we'll be outside of communications range for quite some time. So I'm putting your in charge." Optimus finished.

"Dude, your the biggest, you should be the boss!" Miko said as she looked up. "um, he never picks me". Bulkhead replied.

"Optimus, with all do respect, playing body guard is one thing baby sitting is another. Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war" Arcee said.

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearing is as sharp as ever!" Ratchet said, very loud.

Optimus turned to Arcee. "For the moment, its only reconnaissance."

"then why do I hear an edge in your voice," Arcee argued,

"Arcee, much has changed in the last 24 hours. And we all need to adapt." and with that, Optimus turned to Ratchet,

"Ratchet, bridge us out." Was his last words before he and Ratchet walked out of base.

"that will never stop amazing me." I mumbled as I looked back to the Autobots remaining.

"Ok, chief, so...uh, what's on the activity's list." Jack said as he stood there awkwardly. Arcee roller her eyes, "I'm goin' on patrol," she said as she turned around. "but Optimus told us to stay." Bulkhead argued.

"When your in charge, you can call the shots, Bee! With me." Arcee said as she headed for the tunnel.

"**i don't wanna" **Bumblebee whined as we followed Arcee.

"Bulkhead, your in charge." Arcee said as Bumblebee and her transformed and drove down the tunnel.

"so uh, Whats on the activity's list?" Bulkhead asked.

I then heard a screeching sound. "How about...Band practice!" Miko said as she adjusted her guitar.

"But we're not a band." Raf argued. I nodded.

"Why so antisocial, come on, Raf, you play anything?"

Raf picked up his computer, "Keyboard?"

"Laptops unsubtle, good. Jack?" Miko turned to Jack.

"I...sometimes mess around on the harmonica..." Jack started.

"Do I look like I do country, just, cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming, CJ?"

I started thinking.

"Well, I do a little singing..." I started, I didn't really play anything.

"Well, I haven't written any lyrics, but maybe you can. Bulkhead" Miko turned to Bulkhead

"Percussion! We'll go for big industrial sound. D I Y, we're a band, you just got to learn the songs, this ones a balled, My fist, your face!" Miko said before she started playing. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. But after a few seconds, Bulkhead started telling her to stop.

"Come on! You can't handle raw power?" Miko said as she swung her fist.

"proximity censer, quick! Hide!" Bulkhead said as we ran behind his feet.

We heard a beep and the elevator doors open. "Prime!" we heard Agent Fowler yell.

"Agent Fowler, uh, he's not here, nobody's here, except me, of course."

"Well where did he go? Wait, don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini mall!" I mentally slapped myself. "now I don't know what language you bots' speak on _your_ planet, but Prime promised me he would handle the Decepticons, and blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word _handle_ means in english, so you tell Prime..." he stopped unexpectedly, and I suddenly felt as if I was being looked at.

"since when are you bots' electric?" Fowler asked randomly, I looked to see Miko was pulling on her guitar, making a noise. I slapped my self in the head, physically, and looked at Jack.

"Hey, how you doin'?" Jack asked as he walked out. Raf, Miko and I followed.

"Contact with civilians, Team Prime has really gone off book this time. Wait, don't tell me, your running a day care center!" Fowler said as he hit the bar of the gate.

"uh, we're interns," Jack lied

"Student interns," Raf added

"earning extra credit in auto shop" jack started

"robotics" Miko added as Jack said 'auto shop'.

"machinery?" I said shrugging

"ok, lets move, I'm taking all four of you into federal custody, it's for your own protection."

Bulkhead stomped his foot between us and Fowler.

"We're protecting them." Bulkhead said as he looked down to us.

"Is that so? Well, maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon" Fowler said grabbing the phone.

"Don't use that phone, its, out of order." Bulkhead said as he crushed the buttons with his fingers.

"This isn't over 'Big Foot', not by a long shot!" Fowler said with anger in his voice as he walked up the stairs to the elevator.

I looked over to Miko to see her roll her eyes. Raf and Jack looked worried. I just looked at them with no expression. When Fowler left, I could hear Bulkhead sigh, I looked at him.

"if it helps, I think I'm safer with you guys." He looked at me, "Thanks."

"So, who's up for band practice?" Miko asked as she strummed her guitar for a few minutes.

We where rudely interrupted by the loudest beeping coming from...everywhere.

"My ears." Raf complained. "Bulkhead, whats going on? Why is it so loud?" I yelled over the noise.

"It's and SOS. From Fowler!" he started mumbling stuff and the beeping stopped.

"did you trace it?" Raf asked.

"location scan was incomplete. Oh well" Bulkhead said as he walked away.

"Oh well?! Seriously?" Jack asked.

"Fowler's a jerk." Bulkhead stated.

"whoa, weather you like the guy or not, the Decepticons may have him!"

"and Agent Fowler knows your location, our location." Raf said with a little fear.

"and did we not just witness how fast Fowler back down from a bot'? The cons' will totally make him squeal!" Miko said.

"Then we are in bigger trouble than before." I added.

"But we lost the transmission, Fowler could be anywhere!" Bulkhead complained.

"Maybe I can narrow it down, about five years ago the government started micro chipping their agents. You know, like owners do with pets," Raf said

everyone looked at him.

"What? I saw it on TV! Anyway, if I can hack into the feds mainframe, maybe i can pinpoint Fowler's coordinates."

"You know how to hack, but you're, like, two years old." Miko said.

"twelve, and a quarter." Raf corrected.

"Miko, I really don't think two year old's can even type.

"latitude 39.5, longitude 116.9" Raf said. I heard the bridge activate.

"ok, wait here." Bulkhead said as he jogged down the walkway.

"aw, don't break up the band!" Miko complained.

"uh, Jack, your in charge." he said as he walked out.

"Guess we four have the run of the place...Miko?" Jack said.

I looked around, "...Miko?" Jack Repeated. "Great, we lost her." I stated.

"Do you think she followed Bulkhead?" Raf asked.

"Well, I think so, she can't be anywhere else." I answered.

"What should we do? Bulkhead may not even realize she followed him." Raf said in a panicky voice.

"Miko hasn't seen the cons' in action like we have. She has no idea." Jack said.

Raf started to type something into the computer. "Those are the coordinates, there destinations still locked in"

Jack sighed, "uh, your In charge." Jack said pointing to me. "no, I'm coming with, your in charge!" I said pointing to Raf.

He looked at me, "in charge of who?"

"All of this!" I said gesturing to all of the gadgets.

Jack and I jogged down the stairs behind Jack, I saw Raf follow. We walked down the almost activated ground bridge. Raf ran up between Jack and I. It activated just as we stopped to look at Raf, then continued walking.

When the ground bridge opened to a desert-y place, we hopped off of the bridge. "Whoa, are your bones vibrating?" Raf asked. "i thought I was the only one..." I started. But stopped as I saw a huge ship in front of us. "You there!" I heard a voice say that was coming from the ship. Then they started to shoot at us.

"Watch out!" I yelled as I dodged a few bullets, seeing Jack almost hit. Then Raf was close enough hit to push him to the ground. "Raf!" I yelled running over to him.

Then just out of nowhere, Bulkhead drove to the rescue. He opened his passenger door. "Get in! Now!" he yelled over the blast.

When we where safely inside, he drove off, trying to avoid the blast. "Thanks for the save, Bulkhead." I said with panting. "ya, thanks." Raf added.

"w-what are you doing here?!" Bulkhead asked. "we where worried about Miko, have you seen her?" Jack asked. Then, out of nowhere, Miko jumped up, "What she look like?"

"Miko, what the heck where you thinking!?" I asked as we drove. But before she could answer, Bulkhead Opened his door. "Everyone out! And this time, _please _wait here!" Bulkhead said.

I jumped out, once I did, Bulkhead closed his door and drove off. I looked to see Jack and Raf. "Great, we lost Miko again." I said as I saw Bulkhead drive around the rock. We looked at the ship to see Bulkhead battling two cons'. He looked at us when they were dead. "Where's Miko?!" I heard him yell. Then a con charged him, knocking Bulkhead down, but Bulkhead just beat the crap out of him. I couldn't really see any of the action anymore, they where out of sight on the ship.

"Think they forgot about us?" Raf asked. "Na, how could they forget someone as fun as us!" I said, but turned around to see a giant robot. "My time to shine," I said as I turned my arm into a chrome sword. I jumped up and sliced off one of the robots hands.

"What the-" I heard Jack say as I landed. The con' that I injured looked at me, then flicked me to the wall. Before I could get up, the one handed one grabbed me, the other one grabbed Jack and Raf. "Well, at least I went without a fight." I said, struggling to get free. The con squeezed tighter every time I moved.

When we were walking thru the Decepticons ship, the con' that I had injured was squeezing me to the point that I could barley breath. "dude, loosen the grip, I need to breath here!" I said out of breath.

"Bring them to the brig, commander Starscream is keeping the other human there." the con' holding me said. I looked back at them. We started hearing some engine sound getting closer.

Finally we looked to see Arcee and Bumblebee driving down the hall, and knocked both cons' down, making them have no choice but to release us. Jack and Raf where caught by Arcee, while I landed on my feet.

"Bumblebee!" Raf said with joy. "**Raf! Are you ok? Are Jack and CJ ok?" **Bumblebee asked. "Appreciate clearing the front door for us, but storming the Decepticon warship was not on the activities list." Arcee said. "Tell me about it." Jack said shrugging a little.

Arcee and Bumblebee sat up and started running down the hall, with Raf, Jack and I behind them. We ran down to see Arcee pull out her cannon, she pointed it around the corner only to see Bulkhead. "Friendly!" Arcee said as she pulled back her cannon. "hello" Bulkhead said after Arcee. (**one of the parts I had to watch over and over because its just that funny!)**

"brought the humans huh?" Arcee asked. "You try getting them to stay behind!" Bulkhead said in defense.

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here." Arcee said.

"Uh," Jack said getting there attention, "He's in the brig." Jack, Raf and I said all together.

We walked down a little of the hall only to find lots of Decepticons. Bulkhead started to shoot the cons', only to them all explode.

We looked to the opposite side of us to see more shooting at us, Arcee and Bumblebee started to attack them.

We tried to get to a wall, but an explosion hit near us, causing dirt to fly everywhere. Jack and I pulled Raf and Miko to try to get them to safety, I looked behind to see that where we were standing a head was resting. I looked back forward to see a Decepticon body almost crush us.

We looked to the side of us to see Bulkhead slammed by a con', fall over' and try not to crush us by holding himself with his hand. He looked at us then back to the con' to get him away from us. Then not too far away, Arcee and Bumblebee finished a con'. By now, Jack and I were huddling Raf and Miko close together.

We looked at each other, got up, and ran towards where Arcee was keeping us safe. We reached a door, and Arcee started slamming her hand against the door, when it finally opened, they started attacking the cons' in the room. Bumblebee and Bulkhead followed. "Clear." Arcee said as we ran in. "Wait in here," Arcee said. "**why?**" Bumblebee asked. "Because there slowing us down and there easy targets. They'll be alright in here. As long as they stay put" Arcee said getting her gun ready and walking out of the room.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead did the same.

When they left, and the door closed, Miko spoke, "that...was intense."

"Was?" Raf asked.

"Miko, that was bad, I'm not even in those kind of battles at home!" I said.

"its your fault that we're stuck in this intensity! What were you thinking, Miko!?" Jack said with anger in his voice

"did I ask you to follow me?" Miko asked with the same amount of anger

"You wanted us to be a band..." Jack started. I walked away at that part. I walked by were there was a giant computer and sat down. "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" I heard Raf yell, I turned around to see Raf running a little behind me. I got up and sat by him. "oh, hey, hey, Raf, its ok," Jack said trying to make him feel a little better. "Ya, we're going to be fine." Miko added. "look, our bots will come back for us." Jack said. "ya, there going to take us home." Miko added.

"How do you know?" Raf asked. Miko and Jack looked unsure of what to say. "because, I'll help get you home." I said. They all looked at me.

"Hey, Raf, what do you make of that?" Jack asked. Raf got up and walked toward the screen Jumping down all the steps.

"It's important, real important." Raf said.

"We got to get this to Optimus" Raf added.

"how do you know it isn't just a recipe for 'space nachos'?" Miko asked.

"Miko? I don't think that they eat nachos." I said looked over to her.

"i know math when I see it, and that is one serious equation." Raf answered

"can you...download it?" Jack asked

"i gotta flash drive." Raf looked in his backpack.

"But I don't see anywhere to plug It in. this tech is way alien" Raf added

I looked behind Raf to see a con' walking by. I gasped, hoping that he wouldn't see us. I grabbed Raf and started to run. When we reached under the screen's keyboard. Raf realized that he forgot his backpack. I looked up to see the Decepticon charging his gun.

Without thinking, I jumped out in front of Raf. With my silver gun. And before the con' shot, I shot where his eyes would be, causing him to flinch. "Run!" I yelled to Raf as the decepticon started shooting back.

"Miko take a picture!" I heard Jack yell, I now had lured the con' farther away from them. "No, of that! That!" Jack yelled. The Decepticon turned around and started shooting. Enough of a blast to open the door. "Come on! This way!" I yelled leading them to the door.

We ran out and down the hall as the con' followed us. We saw headlights and kept running. We then heard honking and I noticed it was Bulkhead. We ducked down only to have Bulkhead transform and jump over us. Bulkhead beat the con' and drove back to us. Just then, Bumblebee and Arcee stopped next to us. I jumped on Arcee with Jack. "I told ya to stay put!" She yelled a little angry. "Hey it was leave the room or die." I said as we drove down the hall. We drove off the ship and back to base.

When we got back to base, we bridged Optimus and Ratchet back and they started to do repairs. Fowler was in a hospital looking bed.

"So, what happened to you guys anyway?" Miko asked.

"we engaged an army of un-dead Cybertronian worriers." Ratchet said, I could see a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Zombies? Your fought Zombies and I missed it?!" Miko asked.

"Dude, I think you have had enough action for today." I said.

"Bulkhead, your exercised extremely poor judgment in allowing the humans to accompany you." Optimus said.

"it won't happen again, Optimus. I promise." Bulkhead said. I felt bad, it wasn't his fault.

"But it wasn't his fault." Miko spoke up.

"Miko, Please..." Bulkhead whispered.

"and check it out." Miko said.

"Recon!" she added pulling out her phone.

Optimus looked at the picture. "Ratchet, have a look. It could be of importance to Megatron." he said as he backed away.

"whoa, Megatron's back? That's really bad news, right?" Jack asked bewildered.

Ratchet leaned in towards the phone. "I...don't understand." Ratchet said.

"oops! That's the con' that tried to blow Raf away, at least that's what he looked like before CJ and Bulkhead rearranged his grill!" Miko said punching midair.

"Miko! Raf was almost killed! Maybe even CJ! This isn't a game! When are you going to get that thru your thick skull!" Jack spat out. Raf and I backed away.

"um we where _all_ almost killed, Jack. You, me, Raf, CJ, even them!" Miko said back pointing to the Autobots.

"well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be apart of it. Not anymore." Jack said. I frowned sadly.

"Jack, putting you in harms way was never our intent. However, it is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk, but the safety of all human kind. We will respect your decision, if you wish to leave." Optimus said, I looked to see Ratchet had Opened the ground bridge.

"no point in long good byes, here's the door." Ratchet said with no sadness. "dude! That's cold!" I said.

Jack turned around. "Come on Raf." Jack said. Raf looked at Bumblebee, "I''ll be ok, Jack, see you at school." he said.

Jack turned to me, "CJ? Are you coming'?" I looked at all of the autobots. "i can't leave, I just don't think I should. See ya?" I said looking down and grabbing my arm. "sure thing." he said as he walked down towards the bridge, and passed Arcee. "i know, you don't exist." Jack said. "Don't make me hunt you down." Arcee said, I could tell that she didn't want him to leave.

While he was walking down the bridge, I saw that he didn't look back, was that how bad he wanted to leave?

Later when we left the base, I stopped by Jacks house. When I pulled up he was doing something with his bike. "hey," I said as I look off my helmet.

"Hi, look, CJ, Miko already tried." Jack said not even looking at me. "I'm not 100% here to convince you to come back to base with us." I said. "then what are you somewhat here for." Jack asked as he looked over his shoulder a little. "Remember today, when I first cut off that Decepticons hand." I started, Jack stopped what he was doing. "ya," he started up again with his work. "and that con' when he attacked Raf?" I added. Jack stopped again. "yes, about that, how...on earth did you do it!."

"well, I have something that most humans don't have, the something allows me to have an ability, which is a robotic power." I explained.

"your point is?" Jack said looking at me. I didn't chose to have my parents abandon me, and have this power, but I did gain stuff that most people don't have. Same with the Autobots, you didn't chose to be in the war, but you will gain something that most people won't have a chance to get." I explained.

"and what would that be?" Jack asked.

"A friendship with once in a life time friends." I said. "just think about it," I said as I put on my helmet after I walked to my bike.

I drove off to the hotel, and checked in. once I got to bed, something hit me. Did Jack leave because of me?

**Hi! I just wanted to say that why I didn't do the whole thing with the X gene was because, 1: I was to lazy, 2: I don' think Jack would be interested in a speech like that, 3: way to long to explain all of it. So I hope you liked it! :) R and R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about that! I updated the wrong chapter for a second. Sorry it has taken so long! UGH! I feel so bad! I hope you do forgive me. School has started and now I have even less time then in the summer. But I will update as much as I can between school and my costume, that's right, I'm making a costume this year. But its only for school because I have to help my dad with his haunted house this year. Well, enough of my life, To the story!**

Chapter 5

When I arrived at the base, I saw that I was a little before Miko and Raf this time, but they came in about 30 seconds after I got there.

"We cannot allow Megatron to send Dark Energon thru his space bridge. If we fail, The dead of Cybertron will rise, swarm thru its vortex, and invade earth, bending humankind to Megatron twisted rule." Optimus explained. Thinking about millions of zombie Cybertronians destroying earth sounded creepy and made me shiver.

"Optimus, I've pinpointed the location of Megatrons space bridge, high in earth orbit." Ratchet said turning to Optimus.

"Out of our reach," Optimus simply said. "Okay, so you guys don't fly, but can't you just ground bridge there?" Miko asked, standing next to Bulkhead.

"A ground bridge has limited range, stretched all the way into orbit, Its vortex could snap! And scatter us to the stars." Ratchet explained. Miko fell silent, probably thinking what that would be like.

"since Megatron is likely already in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk." Optimus said as he turned towards the ground bridge. "Reaching the space bridge first is the only way of stopping him." Optimus added.

Just then we heard a horn coming from the tunnel entrance. Arcee came around the corner with Jack. They came to a stop, and Jack got off and took off his helmet. "Hey, guess who's back." Jack said looking at everyone with a smile. "Autobots, prepare for departure," Optimus declared. Jacks smile turned to a small frown.

"Where too?" Arcee asked. "the final frontier," Miko announced as I walked next to her. "Space?" Jack asked. "I-i-i thought they didn't have anyway of getting there." Jack asked in a whisper voice. "they don't, not really," Raf added as Bumblebee lowered Raf to the ground. "But they'll have to try ground bridging." I added as I shrugged.

Jack looked up, "Be seeing ya?" Jack asked. Arcee shrugged slightly. Ratchet activated the ground bridge. "Be careful Bee?" Raf asked. **"I will"** Bumblebee answered. "I'm so jealous!" Miko said as she stood beside Bulkhead. "don't even think about following me" Bulkhead warned as he walked to the green vortex.

"Optimus, if you leave me on a planet teaming with humans, I will _never_ forgive you." Ratchet said. "until we meet again, old friend." Optimus said as he put his battle mask on. "Autobots! Roll out!" Optimus called. Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee Transformed and speed-ed towards the ground bridge.

I walked next to Raf. "Do you think they'll be alright?" he asked really worried. "I _know_ they'll be alright." said with a small smile. _ '__It appears the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to __their interstellar navigation system.' _I heard Optimus say thru the com-link system._ '__Huh, that's my handiwork_. Bulkhead comm ed'.

_Great job Bulkhead, without the dish, Megatron will unable to aim the space bridge at Cybertron._ Optimus said.

"Don't the Decepticons know where there own planet is?" Raf asked looking at Ratchet. "Naturally, but Cybertron is many light years away, to reach there target there aim must be astronomically precise." Ratchet said

_'If Megatron went thru the trouble of __rendezvousing__with his space bridge, he must have an alternate targeting system, a remote one.' _Optimus explained.

"from what i know of earth technology, I doubt there exist a single radio telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron." Ratchet said.

"what about whole bunch of linked radio telescope dishes, like the giant size array in Texas?" Raf asked as he looked on the computer.

"Ya, would that work?" I asked, Ratchet lunged forward, causing all for of us to jump backward.

"Zip-ip-ip-ip! This is not child's play." Ratchet said.

'_good thinking Raf, Ratchet, have agent Fowler alert the array staff of the security hazard.' _Optimus told Ratchet.

"YOU! SOLDER!" we all turned to where Fowler was to see he was sitting up. "your out of uniform, put on some pants!" Is what Fowler said before collapsing on the bed.

"does he know Fowler's...condition?" I asked. "That may be a challenge." Ratchet said.

Raf got back to the computer, and started typing a little. "I can't get passes the array's firewalls, there too thick." Raf said in disappointment.

"You, actually think you could keep the Decepticons out?" Ratchet asked with interest. "Maybe, if I could get in," Raf said. "wait, Raf, what if we could get you all the way in, like, inside the building," Jack suggested. "I could log into there internal network on the other side of the fire wall."

'_the risk is too great, the decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site,' "_Optimus, with all do respect, you said it yourself, this is bigger than the safety of 4 humans." Jack said.

"ya, we let the cons win, we're fragged with everyone else on our planet." Miko added.

"And if we go, we'll have a better chance of defeating the Decepticons." I said.

There was a short pause before Optimus spoke again. '_Raf?' _Optimus asked. Raf looked at us for a second and thought, "I wanna give it a shot." he said looking to Ratchets computer.

We walked thru the vortex, it opened up to a building. We jumped out, I felt like I had just had myself scrambled. "That'll take some getting used to." Jack said rubbing his head. "Ugh, my brain hurts." I groaned as I look to see everyone groaning.

We shook off the feeling and looked to the building, it had lots, and I mean, lots of satellite. We ran from where we stood over to the door. We came to the room we needed to go to for Raf. "Miko and I will stand guard for a few minutes, you stay in here while Raf tries to get into the network." I told Jack. He nodded and stood by Raf.

I grabbed Miko's wrist and pulled her to the door. "wow, its empty," I said as I opened the door. "ya, it was easy to sneak in a high security place like this." Miko said. "ya, for a high security place, has very low security. Wonder why." I said.

"Hm, maybe its there lunch break." Miko suggested. "nah, there would probably be at least some guards. Come on, lets go see where Raf is at." I said.

We closed the door to the room and walked back to the computer. "the security sure is lax in this place." Miko said walking up to Jack and Raf, I followed. "ya, not a soul in sight."

"I'm in!" Raf exclaimed. Then his face changed to worried, "And so are the Decepticons."

"What?" Jack asked, "already?" I gasped, "How can you tell?" Miko asked.

"Schematics, with the same alien math's we saw on the ship. But this time, i can download it!" Raf said grabbing his thumb drive. "Great! Lets get downloading!" I said.

"It's got to be the space bridge!" Miko told Raf. "The Decepticons are syncing it to their dishes, but I can sync to them." Raf explained.

"Will they know?" Jack asked a little worried.

"Even if the decepticons see that I'm in the system, they'll have no idea I'm 'in the house'." Raf explained.

"There locked on to Cybertron, but not for long." Raf said typing at the computer. "the dishes are heading back to Cybertron, I'll just undo that again." Raf said looking at the computer.

"What happens when the cons' realized there being punked?" Jack asked. "its only Virtual contact, you know, like online gaming." Raf clarified. "or chat-rooms." i added. "Ya, Jack, what are the cons' going to do, there probably, like, 1,000 miles away." Miko said.

I thought i heard some clicking above me so I looked up. I yelped to see a tentacle looking think. It darted towards Raf, only to have Jack jump on it to miss him, and knocking Jack off. Jumped on it to buy Raf some time. The tentacle thing knocked Miko onto itself, after I had fallen off. I looked up to see Jack and Miko across the room with the tentacle thing.

"i won't let them log on again." Raf said. "I'll try to hold it off." I said forming my gun on my arm. I watched the tentacle swinging Miko and Jack around, trying to get them off so it could go to Raf.

Then, without waring, the tentacle came around to me. I tried to shoot it down, but it was too fast and a small target. It came strait towards Raf, I kicked it away a little, but when I tried to kick it again, it grabbed my leg, and threw me across the room.

I landed hard on my back and neck, but nothing bad, I have been thru worse. I looked up to see it was going for Raf. "Raf!" I yelled as it was darting towards him. But just at the last minute, he jumped up from his chair, and grabbing the thumb drive from the computer.

Raf jumped over the computer screen and landed on his feet, then running over to the wall the rest of us where at.

I looked at Jack then to Miko who had grabbed an ax. Charging, she did a battle cry and swung at the tentacle, missing and being knocked to the wall. The tentacle grabbed the ax Miko had dropped and was there in front of us. "You handed it an ax?!" Jack asked with a lot of fear. "Not good." Raf added.

I was about to form a sword from my gun, but the tentacle backed away and out of the room.

Without warning, I saw Jack get up and start running. I didn't know why, but I followed him. "Way to jinx it Miko." I said panting as I ran down the hallway. We burst thru the doors to find a giant Cybertronian, I'm guessing, was on the roof of the building.

I really don't know why it was a good time for Miko to take a picture of the Decepticon. I gave her a dirty look and she put her phone away. I looked back up to see it had taken a picture of all of us. It transformed into a jet of some type and flew off.

"why is he leaving?" Miko asked looking up, I looked down to Raf to see him walking toward two big wires cut by the ax.

"He's cut the hard lines, the dishes are locked onto Cybertron, for good." Raf said with disappointment.

"Raf, you did your best." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

Once back at base, we found out that the only thing we missed was the fight.

"Optimus, I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their space bridge vortex! One with a peculiar energy signature." Ratchet said.

'_Dark Energon'_ Optimus confirmed.

I then noticed that Fowler was awake and behind me.

'_Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge, there's enough live energon coursing thru it to achieve __detonation__ but we lack the fire power to ignite it.' _Optimus added.

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered, I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feat." Ratchet replayed.

"um, would schematics help?" Raf asked offering his thumb drive. I looked over to Ratchet.

"Optimus, I must say, the space bridge is our soul hope of ever returning to Cybertron, are you certain its destruction is our only option?" Ratchet asked. I looked back at the screen, very impatiently.

_'I am afraid so.' _Optimus said. "then by all means, let us light our darkest hour." Ratchet said.

After Ratchet got the data on his computer, he instructed the Autobots to where they needed to be.

"these things are getting closer, that's bad right?" Fowler asked.

'_Ratchet, we're in position.' _ I heard Arcee say.

''Arcee, pay close attention" Ratchet said before instructing them further.

"Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump, there should be a valve." Ratchet instructed.

'_I see it' _Arcee reported.

"Good. To turn all that power against itself, all you need do is reverse the current." Ratchet explained.

'_Current Reversed.' _Arcee reported again.

"YES! Right?" Fowler yelled as he did a fist pump.

"I'll ready the ground bridge." Ratchet said as he walked away from his computer.

"hope this works." I said looking at Miko and Raf.

Ratchet was back at his computer immediately. "Optimus, the ground bridge is ready and waiting!" Ratchet said.

It fell silent as we all waited for an answer. I leaned on the railing, grabbing it hard. Raf was the first to break the silence. "do you...think there..." Ratchet looked at his wrist gadget. "4 life signals, one very faint." Ratchet answered. His answer only helped the part of me that wanted them to be alive, now my mind was racing to which Autobot was hurt?

We all looked to the ground bridge to see Optimus come thru. Next to see Bulkhead come thru, Miko rejoiced, running to him, as Jack and Raf worried.

Next, we saw Bumblebee come thru the vortex caring Arcee. Jack and I went up to Bumblebee. I look at Jack. Miko put her hand on his shoulder.

"we lost one this week, by the allspark don't let it be two." Ratchet said.

Jack walked up to Arcee and put his hand on her's, then looked up to see her open her eyes.

"Arcee" Jack said with a lot of sadness in his voice.

"Jack, really? There are other motorcycles in the world." Arcee said wearily.

"But, your my first." Jack added.

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asked all of a sudden.

"Not even he could survive ground zero." Optimus answered.

"Prime." I heard Fowler yell. "I didn't get to thank you bots' for the save, I owe you one, we all do." Fowler said as he disappeared into the elevator.

Bumblebee helped Arcee to stand. Miko walks over to Optimus.

"So, is this the part where you say good-bye and tell us to forget we ever saw you?" Miko asked. Optimus just looked at all of us.

I drove down the road towards my apartment. I was glad we got to be with the Autobots. They have been good friends the past few days, how could we just walk away from everything we have been thru.

**A/N: I'm going to have CJ have a connection with each Autobots. Not just one because I can't decide who to do. Next is Masters and students. Just a hint of what CJ's science project will be is some sort of gun. I don't own X-men Evaluation or Transformers prime**


End file.
